A Study in Basketball
by Itaneko-chan
Summary: "We solve crimes, I blog about it, and he forgets his pants. I wouln't hold up too much hope." KnB's own Sherlock Holmes comes in the form of a short, barely noticable teen with a strange love for romance novels and an equally strange vanilla addiction. With Kagami as John Watson, Seirin's light becomes the shadow, and the shadow becomes the light.


(A/N: I got into Sherlock recently, and I thought that it'd be kind of cool to write a story that had the KnB characters with the Sherlock plot. So far I'm planning on cases different from the BBC version of Sherlock, since I'm trying to come up with my own. This fic will include Sherlock's game with Moriarty, so be prepared for that in later chapters. It's not going to be the _exact_ same as the BBC Sherlock since that would be a bit predictable, and the KnB characters are a little too…vibrant…for that. I'm debating on whether or not I want to put romance between KnB's Sherlock and John. Might be slight Moriarty/Sherlock, but for now I'm going to avoid any love between two of the main characters. Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, nor do I own Sherlock. They belong to Fujimaki-sensei and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, respectively.)

* * *

A weary redhead rested his face in his hands as he sighed, massaging his injured knee. It'd been acting up lately, and there was nothing that he could do to lessen the pain. The damn injury wouldn't even let him play basketball, which was his normal method of venting out his frustration. With a knee like his, however, he could barely walk without feeling a dull pain; he could just forget about running or dunking! His right hand returned to his head, sliding down his face ever so slowly, as if to remind him of how slow he was as well. He mentally slapped himself for his silly thinking and huffed, looking up to look at the overly bright scenery. To his complete surprise, a familiar face was standing in front of him. It seemed like something good would finally come out of this lousy day, and it had taken a damn long time to show up. Kagami Taiga finally cracked a smile, "Hey Tatsuya."

"Yo, Taiga. Haven't seen you around these parts in a long time. It can't be that you don't have a place to stay...or is it?" Standing in front of him was none other than Himuro Tatsuya, who had obviously let the few years they were apart take their toll. His face was looking more defined, shoulders broader, and it seemed that he had even worked out a bit, as his muscles (if even possible) were outlined even more. It'd been at least five years, but this was a surprise. He had expected a definite change, but this was far from what he expected. Nonetheless, he still looked feminine with his same hairstyle and single, visible eye. In fact, his hair had grown a bit longer, and was being tied back in a ponytail. It made Kagami smile as he realized that some things had not changed in his absence, after he'd returned to America to play in the NBA.

Surprised, Kagami pulled Himuro down to sit next to him, looking into his only visible eye. The ecstatic basketball player had a perfect excuse to be this excited, as he'd been asking around about a place for over a week, with little to no feedback. Though he was currently living with someone, this certain 'someone' lived in an apartment with rent too high for the jobless Kagami to pay half of. "Do you know someone? I remember you're living with Murasakibara." With this given information, Kagami knew that he was probably living in a small apartment with the giant, and had no room for a third party. Actually, knowing the relationship Himuro and Murasakibara had, he wasn't quite sure that he even _wanted_ to stay in an apartment. He would have moved out within a few days, knowing how the purple haired male would 'play' his 'brother' until loud sounds filled the household- _just to piss him off_.

"I do, in fact, know someone. He's one of Atsushi's friends, so he's an…interesting person. Might be a bit hard to live with, but you should come with me to the lab to meet him." With that, Kagami got up as quickly as he could (with his injury), and prepared to drag Himuro to their destination. It was quite funny, actually, how extreme happiness could make Kagami forget a vital detail: _He didn't actually know where this 'lab' was._ In short, he'd be walking all over the city, looking for someone whose name he didn't even _know_ yet. All he knew was that he was most likely a weirdo with a strange hair color, and had a 100% chance of loose screws.

Kagami looked up at Himuro's apologetic and slightly embarrassed face with an overabundance of confusion. After all, Himuro _was_ going to take him to meet this new person, right? It would be horribly awkward for him to meet up with this person. In fact, he wasn't even _dressed_ properly! All he was wearing was his usual getup- basketball shorts, a loose shirt, jacket, and basketball shoes. He was, in no way, dressed to impress someone that might become his roommate! Kagami began to fight himself, deciding whether or not he'd be meeting this new person alone. He later found out that Himuro was to meet Murasakibara for a date in less than fifteen minutes, meaning that he could only write down the information the poor tiger-like male would need to find his new roommate. Once he did so, he fled the scene, rushing off with a simple 'goodbye' and no apology, whatsoever.

* * *

Fifteen minutes would find a confused Japanese-American as he was denied access into the room clearly written on the paper he was given to just earlier. The paper had the right building, hallway, and room written down, and even managed to hold a decent map. It was a simple enough drawing, meaning that it could be deciphered with ease. Once he reached out for the doorknob, he found that another woman had grabbed it as well, and that her hand was resting on his. He pulled his hand back with a deep blush as he gaped at the woman before him.

The woman about to enter the same room he was had long, bright pink hair, and soft pink eyes to match. She was, undoubtedly, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and she radiated unrelenting confidence. Her soft pink lips were parted ever so slightly, and he was drawn to them as she inhaled ever so silently. "Hi, my name is Momoi Satsuki. I'm sorry about your loss, sir." She lifted one hand to brush a stray lock behind her ear, looking up to address Kagami.

"L-Loss? I don't think I get what you mean...I'm here to see a…Kuroko Tetsuya." He'd looked down at the paper to make sure that he hadn't gotten the name wrong, and was perfectly sure that, unless his ability to read kanji and katakana had disappeared, he had said the right name. Maybe she was just surprised? Kagami had a tendency to not read the atmosphere correctly, so he was always confused whenever there was a long silence, as he was not used to dealing with them. He'd been surrounded by conversation in America, so this awkwardness was a bit foreign to him. He continued to change his gaze from the paper to the door to Momoi, not sure what to do at the moment.

After noticing that he'd been looking at the paper, Momoi took the small piece of parchment from his hand, narrowing her eyes at the familiar handwriting. She flipped the paper over, a small smile crossing her features as she read the note addressed to her by none other than Himuro Tatsuya. They both got along fairly well, and her inner mother complex was pleased that he was taking such good care of the baby of their little group- Murasakibara Atsushi. "Ah, sorry, Kagami-kun! You're at the right place!"

Kagami was confused about her personality switch, and additionally wondered how she knew his name. To answer his look of pure uncertainty, she held up the paper Kagami originally held, holding it so that he could see the note addressed to her, telling her all about the Japanese-American male before her. It said something about how Kuroko wouldn't need to know anything about him, since he would be able to find out almost all of what was written with a single glance. He narrowed his eyes a little, making sure that he didn't read the last part incorrectly. _'I just hope Taiga doesn't irritate him too much; he likes to state the obvious truth, and I know Kuroko-san doesn't like that. Taiga isn't as bright as Kuroko-san, but he's a good kid, so try and convince him to become roommates with Taiga.'_

"So…can I meet this 'Kuroko' person now?" Kagami raised one of his forked eyebrows, shrugging as Momoi made no move to open the door. When he went to unlock said door, she put her hand on his once more, shaking her head as she sighed. He shrugged her hesitation off and opened the door as quietly as he could.

At first glance, the room was empty. There was an unattended microscope, a few dishes filled with what seemed to be foreign chemicals, a multitude of other machines vaguely related to microscope, and a pile of novels in the corner. Kagami's right eye twitched as he walked over to the stack of books, picking the first one up. It was the only one written in English, as the others were all in either Japanese or a third language he couldn't understand. He flipped the book (written in English, of course) open, quickly skimming through the first few pages. What he thought to be romance novels were actually detective/crime and murder novels with a multitude of notes written in the margin. The notes varied from calling one of the characters stupid for missing a small detail (like the detail on the cuff of the right hand) to the identity of the murderer within the first 100 pages. The book, mind you, was close to 500 pages, and even then the correct suspect wasn't identified until the last ten pages.

"It's rude to go through someone else's belongings, Kagami-kun."

Kagami swore he must've jumped five feet in the air in surprise (which wasn't possible for his injured knee, but he could dream). As he located the source of the voice, he found someone that wasn't in the room earlier. His presence was practically nonexistent, and Kagami found that he was disappearing in front of his eyes. "Don't just scare me like that!"

The male before him was, without a doubt, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was quite a bit shorter than he was, and had an odd hair color. Of course, Kagami couldn't really say anything with his natural hair color being a bright red and darkening at the ends, but at least red was more natural than teal! He quickly decided that anyone that could call themselves a friend of Murasakibara had hair that belonged in the rainbow.

"I was calling your name for some time, Kagami-kun. I guess I should introduce myself, although you should already know who I am. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The teal haired male was now seated on the chair in front of the microscope. "Which team did you play for," Kuroko questioned, changing from speaking Japanese to English.

Kagami's face changed from slight anger to surprise. "W-What?"

Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though he switched back to Japanese. "Those brand of basketball shoes can only be found in America, not to forget that they're very expensive. This means that you played in the NBA, and not for just any team. You played with a team full of people you liked-most likely people you've now grown to think of as your extended family. You've had this injury for a little over half a year, yet you've clearly been playing, thus wrecking your knee even more. This means that you were willing to put up with the pain for your teammates, and that shows that you're the ace. Am I wrong so far?"

"Th-That's amazing…but you got all of that from my shoes?" Kagami pulled up a chair and sat down, clearly intrigued by the level of intelligence the shorter male had contained in his head. He'd never met someone that could do this with such ease, and in such little time.

"Of course. Your shorts indicate that you were expecting to be able to play basketball, yet your injury bothers you too much. You then remembered that you didn't even have a basketball, so you rushed to the nearest athletic store to buy one, thus your money is clearly visible. Of course, after spending the last five years, in America, you wouldn't remember that today is a holiday. None of the stores are open, so you went to a nearby park and sat a bench. It was there that you met up with Himuro-kun, and he directed you here. Do gunshots bother you, Kagami-kun?"

Still in shock, Kagami barely managed to shake his head in reply to the sudden question, before his eyes drifted to his jacket pocket, where his money was indeed hanging out. "The five year thing. How did you get that?"

Kuroko let out a huff, turning back to the microscope as he did so. "The note that Momoi-san gave me says that you were in America for five years. The only reason that Himuro-kun would even write a letter specifically to Momoi-san to let you in this room means that you're in need of a roommate, which was the problem I spoke to Himuro-kun about earlier today. It's not rocket science, Kagami-kun. You just need to analyze the facts and connect them to your memory. I've already got a place since I know the owner, but a roommate would be nice to help pay the rent. You would do the shopping since you obviously eat a lot, and your hands tell me that you cook. Normally, a right-handed basketball player like you would have more calluses on your palms from dunking and dribbling, yet your hand is taken care of. This, added to the fact that you have a bit of egg stuck to your collar shows that you have extraordinary talent in the kitchen, which does nothing to benefit me, but you'll need it."

Kagami scratched at the back of his neck as he was indirectly complimented, before he tried to deduce things about Kuroko. "You need to eat more, but you can't eat too much because you'll throw it all up. You've given up on eating, and don't sleep a lot probably because you think it's useless or stupid. Right?"

Kuroko shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face, "You're close, Kagami-kun, but not quite. It's not that I need to eat more, it's that I don't eat. I don't sleep not because I think it's stupid; it's because it's unnecessary, and I lose thinking time when I sleep. Time is of utter importance, Kagami-kun. Here's the address for the place I'm currently living in, so show up in a few hours. Pack up your stuff from Aomine-kun's place and knock when you get there." When he saw the amazed look once more, Kuroko sighed. "You're wearing his jacket, so of course you're living with him. In fact, I should tell you now that the owner of this place is Kise-kun…if you know him."

* * *

At exactly 4 p.m., Kagami stood with his two duffel bags in front of the address written on the paper, and knocked. "Kuroko! Kise!" He was surprised when the door was opened immediately, and he was dragged up what stairs, though the person dragging him had taken the courtesy of grabbing one of his bags. He was blindfolded, and was incredibly confused with the situation altogether. It was only when he reached the top of the stairs and found himself able to see that he could finally appreciate the apartment. It was rather spacious, and had his dream kitchen.

Standing in the rather nice living room were more than a few familiar faces. He could identify Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Himuro. Of course, when he saw the three members of the Generation of Miracles, he…wondered where the fourth male was to be. "Where's Midorima? Too busy with work to come for some party?"

At the name, Kuroko's shoulders tensed as he turned to look at the redhead with a wary eye. It was quite obvious that he was on bad terms with the green haired male, and thus should not hear the name uttered so familiarly. Sadly, he'd been forced to invite him, despite their…strained relationship…if that was any way to put it. The green haired male tended to have beliefs that clashed with his own so often that he'd actually given up on talking to him. So, when the doorbell rang, Kuroko stood from his chair and walked to the doorway that led into the living room, gesturing for Kise to open the door.

"Midorimacchi!" The blonde beamed, opening the door wider for the other male to walk in. The taller male was dressed in an expensive suit that looked to be pressed perfectly, with no stray hair anywhere. His glasses were the same as ever, though his left hand was no longer taped. Apparently, Midorima had claimed that it made dealing with other people much harder, and thus he abandoned the need to cover the fingers of his left hand with medical tape. It was about time, actually, and it made for interesting conversation when you reminded him of his high school and college years when his fingers were still wrapped. The only thing about his usual routine that hadn't changed was his obsession with carrying about 'lucky items'. Nowadays, he made his secretary carry them around, or would slip a smaller version of what he needed into the pocket of his suit or within some hidden pocket in his briefcase.

Midorima stepped through the doorway, umbrella in his right hand. Thankfully for him, today's lucky item could be taken around without raised eyebrows or anything else. Upon entering the room, he walked right up to Kuroko, eyeing the drink he held in his right hand with disgust. "Still drinking those dreadful milkshakes, Tetsuya? I thought…we…agreed upon limiting your vanilla intake."

"_You_ agreed to it, but I didn't. It's been a while, Shintarou." The teal haired male kept his eyes on Midorima's own, making perfectly sure that he wasn't the first one to break eye contact. The two began their own staring contest, neither one backing down from the challenge, albeit it wasn't the most _daring_ of competitions. Kagami was frozen as he stared at the two, completely amazed by the fact that Midorima had called someone by their given name, since he had a habit of only using someone's last name. Kuroko also was a surprise, since he didn't seem like one to call someone else by such a familiar name. It was out of character for both of them, and it seemed as if this contest was just another mysterious occurrence that could only be seen if both were present and dealing with each other. Otherwise, it would be an entirely different case altogether (not to forget that it wouldn't have the same feel to it). As silly as it sounded, this staring competition had gone from a simple game to pass the time to a game where whoever blinked or looked away first was the lesser man, in which neither of them would yield.

Knowing that this would go on for forever, Kise and Aomine both jumped up and decided to step in by dragging Midorima towards one side of the room and Kuroko to the other. Aomine ruffled Kuroko's short, teal hair as he laughed, making a show of the unsightly state of Kuroko's hair. There were tuffs of hair sticking up at every other possible angle, as even his bangs were a mess, having not been spared. "T-Tetsu! Your hair-…pfft!" He continued laughing, and was joined in by almost everyone else (almost meaning Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara). After all, it wasn't often that one could catch a glimpse of such a rare sight. Aomine continued to mock the odd sight, completely unaware of the growing danger next to him.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that again, Aomine-kun. Try Kise-kun's hair instead." With those two sentences, Kuroko fully conveyed his feelings of intense irritation caused from Midorima's presence, their contest, and Aomine and Kise's bothersome intervention. He turned his head to look at Aomine who had, by now, tried every possible excuse that would get him out of the room, ranging from a forgotten appointment to a dinner date. "Do stay, Detective Inspector _Ahomine_."

A metaphorical arrow shot itself through Aomine, pinning him to the imaginary wall, this preventing any plan of escape. He found his hands shaking a little as he tried to remember what had possessed him to do what he'd just done. Because of his prior actions of stupidity, he'd just gotten himself a one-way ticket to hell.

Midorima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to speak. "If it's possible, at all, stop being so childish. The only reason I'm here is to give you this. It's a new case that you should find rather…interesting, as it is also of utter importance. Finish it quickly, _brother_." The glasses-wearing male paused his lecture, scanning his eyes over everyone's face until they landed on their victim of the current moment-Kagami. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead ever so slightly, indicating a sense of dislike, though it seemed something else was mixed in there too. Wariness? "Do your best to live with him, Kagami. It'd be unfortunate if that didn't happen." Having delivered the folder, he left, thus taking the tense atmosphere out the door with him.

When Kagami looked to Kuroko for an explanation, he shrugged. "He changed his last name first."

* * *

(A/N: And, that's one chapter done! If you haven't guessed, Kuroko is Sherlock, Kagami is John, Momoi is Molly, Kise is Mrs. Hudson, Midorima is Mycroft, and Aomine is Lestrade. I'm guessing you can guess who Moriarty is already? Aish…I need to use the secrecy factor more! Ah…I'm letting Midorima call Kuroko by his first name since they're brothers. Aha, until next time! Please review, follow, and/or favorite. Tell me what you think of this story, and tell me if I should continue or not.)


End file.
